From Light into Darkness
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: Sequel to Duality. See how Gideon really got the two way mirror in season 6. CharmedHarry Potter


rom Light into Darkness

The man leaned back in his chair and lazily flicked his wand. The calendar beside him changed, revealing the month of April and the year 2003. The war of Voldemort's second Reign had ended five years previous. Severus had not been surprised that the young Harry Potter had succeeded. After all, he'd received a lot of help from Severus, in anonymous gifts. Yes, Severus had assisted Harry as Dumbledore had asked him the night before he died. The sallow skinned man had amassed the remaining Horcruxes of the Dark Lord and sent them to Harry. He had been there the night that Voldemort had turned mortal and had died. He had rejoiced inwardly at the sight of the slain figure. He himself had been absolved of all charges after voluntarily submitting himself to Veritaserum and sharing his pensieve. While he had confessed to killing Albus, as it was the truth, the authorities had concluded that it was done to protect the Order.

Presently, the wizard sat in his basement room, staring into a gold, gilded mirror on his desk. Presently there was only his reflection but within seconds it was replaced by a similar looking man but with a goatee.

"Go on a coffee break?" Severus snickered.

"No. I had some…business to attend to," his counterpart muttered.

"I don't think Minerva would like it if she heard she was being referred to as 'business'," the clean-shaven Severus snickered.

"Anyways, what do you think of that letter. I assume you received one as well," the goateed wizard began.

"Yes I received the letter. I've heard of the man, never met him though. Although, one does not usually simply mingle with an Elder," Severus remarked.

"Why on Earth do you think he wants to see us and for us to bring the mirror?" his evil half questioned.

"How should I know? I'm not a seer. If I was, you'd already know the answer to the question," the other man huffed.

Both men lapsed into silence as they reread the letter that was sitting on their identical desks in their respective worlds. It was a request to meet the following day at two o'clock in the afternoon to discuss a 'private matter'. Severus knew that Gideon had other plans than just to meet him and chat. There was a reason why the Elder had requested Severus bring the mirror with him. He just couldn't figure it out yet.

"So do you think the Charmed Ones will make an appearance?" the evil Snape queried.

"Merlin I hope not. They'd think I'm a demon or something," Severus spat.

"Well my advice is don't hit them with Sectumsempra. That'd be a stupid move," his dark self advised.

"I wouldn't hex them with that! I don't have a death wish thank you," Severus snarled.

"So we finally get to see what Magic School looks like," the goateed Severus mused thoughtfully.

"I hear it's enormous. It has a very diverse student body. It accepts not just witches but shape shifters and other magical beings as well," Severus remarked, recalling what he'd read about the other school.

"Severus! You left the oven on again! Do you want to burn the bloody house down?" Minerva shouted from the floor above, her voice echoing and bouncing off the walls.

Severus jumped slightly at the added echo of the mirror. He grumbled under his breath before getting up and covering the mirror. He knew if he didn't make an appearance she'd get extremely angry and he didn't feel like dealing with her in that mood. He closed the door behind and proceeded up the wooden steps until the light shining in through the window in the front hall blinded him. He skulked into the kitchen where he found Minerva standing, hands on her hips, glaring fiercely.

"Sorry," he muttered, moving towards her cautiously.

"It's not that bloody hard. All you do is turn the dial to 'off'!" she replied, trying desperately to cling to her composure.

"I know. It's just…I was distracted," he muttered, reaching her and taking her hands in his.

"Just don't let it happen again," she whispered, leaning in and giving him a kiss.

"Did you forget to shave this morning?" she asked curiously.

"No. I'm err…thinking of growing a goatee. What do you think?" he asked hopefully.

"I think…I think you would look adorable," she said truthfully with a wide smile.

"Thank you. I had a feeling you'd like it," he responded as he gave her a swift hug.

The two separated and headed to the table. They shared a quiet meal among candlelight and retired for the night. The following morning, Severus awoke at the crack of dawn and quietly slipped from bed. He showered, dressed and ate. Minerva found him drinking a cup of coffee and reading the Daily Prophet.

"You're up early today," she commented, taking a seat across from him.

"Just felt like getting up," he muttered as he turned the page.

She merely nodded and stood up. She moved to the counter and poured herself a cup as well before sitting back down again. She reached out and took the front page from him, leaning back and adjusting her glasses.

"So do you have any plans for the day?" she asked, sipping her drink.

"I have to go out this afternoon. I'll be back for dinner," he replied.

"Oh. Alright," she remarked quietly, folding the paper in half to read the article at the bottom of the page.

"I have to go to the school to make sure the painting is finished," Minerva orated casually.

"Ah. Yes, it should be done by now," Severus replied from behind the Business section.

The pair fell into silence as each finished their respective cups of coffee. Shortly after the dishes had been set to cleaning themselves, Minerva headed off to the school to oversee the new décor. Once she had left, Severus made his way down to the basement room where the mirror was housed. He summoned a box from the corner of the room and carefully put the covered object in it. He sealed it magically and carried it upstairs. He spent the remainder of the morning pacing about the house anxiously. His mind had been racing since breakfast. He had hit upon the possibility of Gideon wanting to buy the mirror from him. He didn't really like that idea because it was very easy for the object to fall into the wrong hands. He'd had to work very hard over the years to keep it out of Voldemort's clutches. Finally the time came for him to leave. He apparated and found himself just within the front doors of Magic School.

"Excuse me sir?" came the voice of pretty teenage girl.

"Yes?" Severus asked.

"Are you here to see Gideon?" she inquired.

"Yes," he answered shortly.

"Great. You can follow me," she instructed and turned around.

She began to walk, her auburn hair swinging behind her from side to side. Severus followed her silently. He looked around as they went. It was mostly wood but very well decorated. It would have made Minerva very happy. Just as they were rounding a corner, Severus's guide stopped. The tall man peered around her shoulder to see what she was looking at. Standing in the middle of the hall was a toddler, with soft blue eyes and wavy blond hair. A man suddenly appeared from a swirl of blue lights.

"Wyatt. No more orbing out of daycare please," the younger man said, leaning down next to the boy.

"You gave everybody quite a scare buddy. We don't need Mommy getting upset," he continued, picking the child up.

"Oh hi Leo," the girl said.

"Hi Kaily," Leo replied, looking at the man behind her nervously.

The man named Leo smiled and then disappeared in the blue swirls of light again. The duo continued walking. Soon they came upon a large, ornate door. Kaily knocked loudly.

"Come in," called a baritone voice.

Kaily opened the door and ushered Severus in. Feeling awkward, the girl nodded quickly to Gideon and slipped from the room. Severus took a few more paces into the room and gazed about. It reminded him of Albus's office.

"Ah Severus so good you could come," Gideon said, stepping around his desk and extending his hand.

Severus shook it silently and took the seat that was offered him. He set the box gently down on the ground beside him and folded his hands in his lap.

"What was so urgent that we meet?" Severus asked, studying the man in front of him.

"I assume that box is what I think it is," Gideon stated, ignoring the other man's question.

"Sir, I would appreciate an answer to my question," Severus remarked.

"Well that mirror is what is so urgent," Gideon replied.

"How did you find out about it?" Severus inquired.

"That's not important," the Elder said with a wave of his hand to dismiss it.

"Alright then how did you come to know I possessed it?" he questioned, locking his onyx gaze onto Gideon's face.

"I did a bit of reading and looking around at retailers," the robed man answered.

"Can I see it?" he pleaded, looking hopeful.

Severus nodded almost imperceptibly and reached down to his side. He picked up the box and carefully placed it on the table separating the two men. He unsealed the top with a tap of his wand and extracted the still covered mirror. Gideon made a move to pull off the shroud but Severus stopped him.

"Hasn't living with magic taught you anything? Such objects are to be treated with care," Severus spat.

"Alright I understand. You can take it off then," Gideon remarked, eyeing the wizard curiously.

Severus slowly removed the purple shroud and saw his counter self, staring back at him. They exchanged a thought silently before they both nodded. Severus turned the mirror to face Gideon. The Elder gasped at what he saw, his own counter self.

"Remarkable," he breathed, jumping slightly at the echo.

"Yes it is," Severus stated dryly.

"Now what do you want with it?" he asked, very bluntly.

"Well how much do you want for it?" Gideon asked, reaching a hand into his pocket.

"What makes you so sure I'm willing to sell it?" Severus snapped back, his defenses pricking up.

"Well I assumed that since you accepted the invitation…" Gideon began.

"Well you should never assume," Severus growled.

"Apparently. But what use do you have for it? Your war is over. No reason it should burden you anymore," Gideon explained.

Severus thought about it for a moment. Keeping it hidden lately had been taking more and more effort as Minerva had insisted they go through all of the old boxes in the basement and clean it up. He'd had to put a heavy-duty invisibility charm on the room. He couldn't risk her finding the mirror. Perhaps it really was for the best to sell it. At least it would be off of his hands.

"Let me see the mirror for a moment," the Potions Master ordered.

Gideon handed it over nervously. Severus silently conversed with his evil self. They were talking over how it would eradicate the need to always hide it from Minerva. They both hated keeping it from her. They both nodded and looked at Gideon in their respective worlds.

"Alright. You can have it for 90 galleons," Severus remarked with a devious smirk on his lips.

"Ninety? You drive a hard bargain but alright," Gideon answered, fishing into his pockets to produce the amount the other man had asked for.

Severus quickly pocketed the gold coins and prepared to stand up. Gideon rose as well and extended his hand again. Severus was still busying himself with button his traveling cloak. Finally he took the Elder's hand and shook it lightly.

"It was pleasant doing business with you," Gideon beamed, a false, sugary smile on his face.

Severus merely nodded and showed himself out. He wound his way through the halls until he found himself at the front door again. Without a backwards glance, he disapparated back home. He found Minerva in the kitchen making dinner.

"How's the castle look?" he asked, kissing her on the cheek.

"Splendid. Absolutely wonderful," she answered.

"How as your afternoon?" she inquired.

"Fine. Nothing too interesting," he murmured quietly.

"That's good," Minerva replied as she served up their meal and placed it on the table.

Severus sat down with a newfound lightness in his spirit. He would no longer have to keep that room secret from her. He would never have to worry about anyone finding the mirror in his possession.


End file.
